Greater Than Worship
by yonne1104
Summary: Love can make you do some terrible things. :NAhuelNessie: But, love... Revenge isn't terrible.
1. The Longest Prologue

I still couldn't understand what was o interesting about me; why anyone, no matter who, would find such contentment in watching me. But there he was - the only half-vampire I knew of - staring at me and my parents with such scrutiny. Father told me he only envied us and was pondering over how he could forgive himself for committing a crime not known to him.

Even so, it unnerved me. I felt all the love and adoration swarming around me daily, but they were my family. _This_ was my coven; it was natural to be loved. Like everyone was in a deep depression when Alice and Jasper disappeared to save us all. Or me.

How did she save us? What significance could she bring after abandoning us all? That's how I felt whence I saw her running toward us as we stood patiently waiting for our doom while the Volturi consulted over a decision we all knew too well. Yes, I understood it; I understood it all. Father caught a gist of what was going through my head as he stared triumphantly toward the Volturi. I saw him staring me down accusingly through his peripheral. When playing innocent and lying my head against my Jacob's fur didn't work, I thoughtfully begged him to never voice my thoughts to any; especially mom. He inclined his head slightly in understanding, and turned fully away as Alice approached.

I was a kid then, I didn't really understand all as much as I thought I did. But as the half-vampire Nahuel began to speak, his presence became all that I focused on. Maybe it was the fact that he was another like me, when I felt that I didn't fit into my coven after all; maybe it was the fact that he was here to save my family and friends' lives, to save me; maybe just maybe it was the fact that, even being half-human, he was the second most beautiful creature to ever come across my senses.

A sharp, no longer than the shortest of a second, glance from my father told me that my thoughts were traveling in a very disapproving direction. I leaned forward, hiding my face in the fur of my oblivious Jacob's neck. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks at my embarrassment and discomfort of the new feelings swelling within me.

Nahuel. I thanked him, as the Volturi turned there backs, as everyone erupted in cheers; after my mom nearly ripped me from Jacob's back, and informed me that I was staying with her forever and ever. The thought of leaving my mom had me so sad and anxious. The fact that I was the cause of this distress, and the death of my coven and other innocent lives made me feel like a horrible person. And most of all, the fact that I would be running away as everyone fought to the death to protect someone that could -and never did- give them something in return, made me feel like nothing short of a monster.

But Nahuel saved them, and me, from such faults. He, who bared the same existence, was saving us all because of it, instead of becoming their downfall.

So as he stared at my mother with so much praise, I couldn't help my eyes or my thoughts as they focused on nothing but him. _I wouldn't._ I sent a silent apology to my father as my thoughts of Nahuel picked up once again where they left off.

_But it is true. You, Nahuel, are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, besides my mother. No, not just your looks. Not just your dark, rich skin tone of the Amazon; not just your silky, black hair braided elegantly from the base of your neck to the small of your back; or your beautiful and bright teak-colored eyes. But the person you are: how your existence brings victory and not death like mine, how you spoke with confidence to our enemies as I shook cowardly on Jacob's back, how you seemed like the leader of our existence. I looked up to you as the only one of my kind -excluding the three sisters I heard of- the one where I could get my guidance from._

_I.. admired you, Nahuel._

When his eyes found mine, a feeling filled my chest that made me wish he would look at me again.

The world spun when his eyes left mine, my eyes became lidded. All I could see of Nahuel was the faint blush on his cheeks, proving true of what he is, and his pouted lips and chin. But before darkness overcame me, those pouted lips twitched upwards slightly; no one would have realized had they not been staring at him for the past minute as I was.

For a moment I felt like Jasper, like I could feel his happiness run over my skin, leaving a tingling trail; similar to when Jacob held me in his arms as I slept, to when Rosalie ran a brush through my hair softly, to when father sings me a song and mother reads me stories, to when Grandfather and Grandmother Carlisle and Esme, and Auntie and Uncle Alice and Jasper and Emmett- to when my entire coven smiles at me, telling me silently that my existence was welcomed.

It made me feel at home, safe and comforted in my savior. I couldn't help nor stop the smile that overcame my face, and I fell into a peaceful sleep, no longer questioning whether I should -would- wake up the next day.

* * *

Renesmee awoke to a loud crash, then a snarl in warning. As two forces collided, she felt familiar arms tighten around her back and her thighs. Once her eyes opened, she was first met with the opaque-colored orbs staring down at her worriedly, before looking back up. She leaned over her father's arms to see her mother crouched over a very deformed looking vase. How it appeared outside? She didn't know.

Over two meters away from her mother was her Uncle Emmett hunched over slightly, advancing slowly. It seems to me like Uncle Emmett challenged mom to another match to see if she lost her strength yet. I sighed delicately. I'm sure if Emmett kept this up everyday until the newborn effects wore off she'd end up keeping her strength and beating him indefinitely.

Father chuckled at my thoughts, which brought a smile to my face. I looked around. Everyone was out here sitting or either standing behind father and me; but instead of their eyes on the fight they were watching me. I sent them a bright smile and wave and giggled as they swooned.

Everyone; Alice, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, and my favorite Uncle Jasper. No means of picking, it's just Uncle Jasper understood me better than anyone; even dad who was in my head daily, even in my dreams. I loved them all equally -maybe mom more than the rest- but Uncle Jasper and I have an unexplainable bond. Maybe it was because we were so much a like we could have been twins. We were both somber for similar reasons: death. I Hadn't killed anyone but I could have had it not been for Nahuel. It wasn't thirst that made us alike; but the fact that knowing our existence once brought about demise.

I may have also turned out like Jasper when it came to ferocity; we both had a sort of passion for the art of combat, and we were usually more serious when it came down to such matters than the others. I suppose I got my competitive and protective nature from Uncle Jasper as well. I inherited more of his traits than I did my own father.

"At least I know where I stand now, Renesmee," father said sarcastically, nuzzling his nose at my ear. I giggled lightly.

My head still rested on his shoulder as I watched the many eyes watching me, then immediately my mood changed. Uncle Jasper stared at me in disbelief. _Why is she sad?_' I bet is what he's asking. I lifted my hand from father's shoulder and touched his neck. I didn't need to since he could already read my mind, but it was force of habit. I let Nahuel's face and confusion sift through my mind.

I didn't miss the way he stilled. "What does she want?" was chorused by the family that wasn't engaged in fighting. Father ignored their questions and answered to me, "Nahuel has left with his aunt Hulien," My hand dropped, but I wouldn't let anything pass through my mind, my expression, or my mood. Father shook his head in disappointment -or maybe it was just displeasure? "They promised to visit you again, don't worry."

That was all the blessing I needed. Father deeply disapproved of my feelings for Nahuel. _But why? Can I not feel admiration for him for saving us, father?_

His reply was nothing short of confusing. "you will soon come to know that it is not simply _admiration_ you feel for him." He spat the word with distaste. _Did I do something wrong?_ His expression immediately softened, but he said nothing. I rested my head on his shoulder, ignoring the eyes of disbelief piercing wholes into my head and back. Patting father's neck, I let him rack my brain for answers to my feelings of worship for Nahuel.

He sighed exasperatedly as mother took me into her arms. I stared at him over her shoulder, him meeting my gaze full forth. I was intently staring, waiting for his judgment to what he saw. But only one word breathed pass his lips, a name that confused me. "Jacob."

???? _I don't understand, father._ What did Jacob have to do with this?

-

Over the time we were preparing for the Volturi's attack, me and father found out a few things. Not only did I inherit the opposite of my father's gift, but my mother's too. Instead of making a gift ineffective, I could strengthen one's gift, if it is nothing but mental. For example: Uncle Jasper tried a multitude of times to calm father down once Uncle Emmett challenged mom to a fight. Father was angry, and Jasper's gift of calm was merely shaken from his shoulders. It was then that I saw a certain force between Jasper and father as he tried desperately to transfer his calm to him. It was identical to an invisible shield pouring out of Uncle Jasper to him, but being thwarted by a shield surrounding my father.

I immediately knew what I had to do. I used my mind to control the calm radiating from Uncle Jasper, and as if it were clutches, grabbed onto father's shield forcefully, ripping it apart. Not only was father calm, but brought to the ground. Throughout the entire thing father was in my head and saw everything I saw. He threw himself into research with Father Carlisle, and explained to me exactly what I done. Mom was gone away to do something -that I now know was to help me get away successfully while everyone fought- and I begged them to keep it to themselves. I didn't want mom worrying about me anymore than she already did; she always took my accomplishments as something to fear, weirdly.

I also found out something else: I can control one's gift also. If with the right manipulation, I could have turned Uncle Jasper's calm into another feeling and directed it to anyone else. We didn't experiment on it, because right after that little occurrence I was devoid of the feel of tranquility. I took the feeling out of myself and gave it away, nothing like Uncle Jasper's gift at all.

Back to father. He could read my thoughts, but only the thoughts going through my head. With the help of my strange gift, father's gift would strengthen and would become as strong as Aro's -maybe even stronger. He heard every thought to ever cross my head, every nook and cranny he could reach; like he has many times before. I never kept anything from my father. Even as I started high school.

* * *

I sat silently next to Jacob, lying my head against his shoulder. I remembered after father gave me to my mother he went to explain everything to the family. They were all astonished, and I joined them as mom and Carlisle breathed the same word father did. I remembered how I pressed my palm to mom's cheek, showing her Jacob's face and my confusion. She had silently shook her head.

And even now, a few measly years later, they were hiding something from me once again. I may be more intelligent than mom when she was still in high school, but clearly I wasn't _old_ enough.

Mom was holding me around my shoulders to her chest; since I had grown, this was the way she usually held me. I had pushed out of her arms gently and walked across the yard to the lake that sat before the woods. Alice whispered something to someone, "go ahead," with so much anxiety I was forced to look back. I spotted Uncle Jasper headed my way. Well, not headed. He was by my side before I could fully look behind me.

I stared up at him with big eyes. He simply sighed and sat down, propping his arm on his one raised knee. I crawled beside him, staring him directly in the eyes for more than a second. "Confused." Uncle Jasper didn't speak much. But I understood him perfectly.

Pressing my hand to his arm, I showed him Nahuel and me. A wall was separating us. On my side was death, on Nahuel's side was life, then how he jumped the wall and restored life to my side. Then I showed his face, lingering on the parts I liked most; like how his bright teak eyes stood out more than anything, how his lips seem to pout when he wasn't sad, how his hair blew in the wind as he spoke confidently to the Volturi. Admiration overwhelmed me so much that I ended up showing more than I meant to. Me smiling as Nahuel looked at me, us walking together as he pointed and explained things, him handing me all that I needed without wanting any in return. Then him running off and leaving nothing but a path for me to follow.

"He isn't a God," rang through my ears as I came too. I backed away from the hostile look in his eyes. Noticing this, he immediately softened and caressed me with a wave of tranquility. "Sorry."

"I know. It seems no one excepts my feelings for our savior?" I said with more accusation than confusion.

"No, it is just a surprise. You are more mature than most teenagers, it is likely to awaken your hormones a lot earlier than we can take." I nodded with understanding.

"But what is so wrong with looking up to someone? All children look up to their parents, or anyone that protects the innocent view of their world. Nahuel has saved us all from defeat. I am thankful." My eyes lowered as Nahuel once again filled my thoughts. Thinking of him didn't feel nice, because he was gone and I could not learn from him, or greet him as a person.

My thoughts were voiced and my feelings mixed with question for those of my family. "Why are you all acting like this? He saved us. We should be grateful." I felt my eyes tear as my voice and feelings rose. "He saved us! We should be thankful! Because- because-" I choked back a sob as I leapt from Jasper's side. "TO me - he is a God!!" My breathing accelerated as tears fell down my cheeks.

I wasn't as dense as any other two year old. My family didn't approve of Nahuel as someone I admired. They may feel that he isn't worth such trust from me -from them yes, but no, not Renesmee. Not the amazingly beautiful Renesmee.

"You have it all wrong Ness-"

"Don't call me that!" I ran past my father, but didn't make it far as Jacob caught me in his arms. "Hey, what's going on?" I stared at Jacob with teary eyes, his immediately widened. "Jakey!" I cried, burying my head in his chest.

"Nessie? Nessie! Oh god, Nessie?! What's wrong with her?" he yelled to my family. No one spoke, they all just stared at me. "Jakey-" he looked down. "They- no one - believes me. No one - can see how amazing-" I hiccupped throughout my speech. Jacob rubbed my back urging me one, but I couldn't speak.

I pressed my hand to his neck. Nahuel's face filled my mind with so much admiration and ferocity that I was silent. I didn't hear nothing but the breathing and heartbeat of the one's who had one. When Jacob's heart picked up pace I looked at him to see his face devoid of color.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked me. At first I thought he would act like the rest, but his face broke into a smile. "Daddy don't like the new crush, eh?" My eyes widened and I blushed.

"Of course not! How could you even think such a thing?" He set me on my feet as I continued to rant, crossing his massive arms over his chest. That cocky grin never left his face. I forgot about the tears that mysteriously disappeared as I explained how my hormones hadn't kicked in yet. Everyone else seemed to calm down more also.

"So," Jacob started, knocking me out of my reverie. "about this guy."

"Oh not you too?" I whined. He merely grinned.

"Well, don't forget about me. I'm your second father just as much as Rosalie is your second mother." **(A/N: Yea so what? In the book they said Jacob will be whatever she needs, and since he imprinted on a kid, love will not come in. It could as she grows if she have an attraction for him, but in this story I don't want him to grieve anymore than need be.)** He winced at his own example, feebly disapproving it. "So, how do you feel about him, Nessie? Come on, tell me all."

I was provoked to nag about him calling me Nessie, but at the mention of coming to pass with my strange feelings for Nahuel, and someone who would listen instead of judge, I couldn't pass this chance up. "I can't tell you what I don't understand." I didn't understand, I was only four for crying out loud! I felt my family pushing in closer from wherever they were, but not being seen. Only Uncle Jasper, who leaned against a tree lazily, staring at me intently, was seen by my eyes. "I do know that I want to see him again. We never had a chance to talk, and I couldn't thank him for all that he's done. Auntie Alice told me that when she found him she asked him to come fend off Volturi. He immediately refused, but once she mentioned how I and everyone else was in danger and he could stop it peacefully, he came without question. Such bravery. And how he stood up to Volturi." I paused, fiddling with a curl. "And how he looked at me when I was mentioned. His eyes didn't hold possessiveness, more of protectiveness; but if it did I could understand. There were so few of us, maybe only five including his three sisters. Nahuel, as being the first and only male of our kind, felt the need to protect us from the dangers of both vampires and humans. I could understand it, see it in his eyes. He may not want our worship, but to me - Nahuel, was the closest to a God one on Earth could get."

I closed my eyes, waiting for judgment. The vampires were still, completely still and never moving. Jacob was looking over my head, his eyes seeming not to be here. When I tugged on his shirt he looked at me. His eyes held something I couldn't understand.

"You _are _growing, Nessie." The grave tone in his voice distracted me from the silly nickname. Father came into view.

He sighed. "Nahuel, that once confused, sad boy deserves to hear this more than any of us here." Father's words stayed with me.

"And I will tell him." Alice walked up to me as I stood, we looked at each other eye to eye. She was ecstatic that I hadn't outgrown her and wouldn't for a while.

"You're lucky. Nahuel and a friend, along with his aunt, will be here when the trees are barren."

Fall has indeed began. I glanced over to the tree Uncle Jasper still leaned against and my eyes widened. _I'm positive all leaves will have fallen off that tree by tomorrow._ "That's tomorrow!" Alice laughed.

"He isn't just here to greet us all, he has a favor to ask, and-" She looked at me seriously. "He really wants to see how you've grown Nessie."

The growl of my father and Jacob had nothing on the one that ripped through my lips at Alice.

-

**OMG! I finally did a Twilight fanfic… but god I should stop it… I didn't even finish the chapters for all other stories I uploaded. I'm sorry!!! I just got so tired of it all… no one appreciates them.. Well maybe they do but my motivation to finish them all has vanished.**

**The story I made from scratch "Disturbia" about the vampires and the pixie and werewolf alliance is gonna continue.. I should have put up chaps 6 and 7 by this weekend week.. OH! And of course the Sasuhina, I just HAVE to continue that one… I have some but I want the chap to be long so please wait a little while more… Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I was tired of reading NessieNahuel stories that didn't give me all I wanted and with poor grammar -sorry, please excuse my mistakes also.**

**Tell me what you guys liked and what you want more of… This never happened before, but-**

**WARNING: Future biting and blood drinking… -I hate that they can't drink each others blood, but Nahuel and Nessie can!!!!!**

**yonne1104**


	2. A Second Appearance

**Nahuel:** *Shakes head* I diot...

**Yonne1104:** Please ignore the the meanie head _*Though it would prove hard*_ he's only acting that way because-

**Nahuel:** I'm not a meanine head. *Crosses arms*

**Yonne1104:** *Ignores* I forgot to do the disclaimer lastchap-

**Nahuel:** Idiot

**Yonne1104:** Listen here bucko-!! *stops when remembers were supposed to ignore him* Wails* I told you it was hard!!

Yonne1104 does not own Twilight..

**Yonne1104:** Hey! You were supposed to wait until I put your name up!

You humans are so slow... *sighs*

**Yonne1104:** *Sulks broken heartedly*

**And big cheers and thanks to xAshBellax: my very first reviewer!! You are rewarded a fluffy blue pillow!!!**

* * *

"Nahuel!" I glanced behind me to spot Alice hot on my tail. I instantly came to a pause. _We're that close already. I guess I don't know this place well after all._ "Oh god, your stay here will be delightful!" _Alice knew why I was here._ A smile crept up my lips. She didn't stop her pursuit as she pulled me to a hug and dashed ahead of me.

Jasper came into view a few paces behind her, but stayed in level with me seeing as we were headed in the same direction. "You are welcomed." I gave a sharp nod. If Alice knew why I was here, Jasper sure as hell would, too. He was no doubt speaking for the entirety of the family.

As we all traveled together, with my aunt and sister ahead with Alice I believe, my thoughts wandered to my mission here. I felt like I was doing some sort of courtesy patrol. I trusted that they all treated her well, seeing as everyone gathered to save her, so her existence wasn't looked down upon by all since she was born. That I am glad for; but I could not sleep at night not knowing what was going on with her.

After the death of my two half-sisters -that decided to protect the bastard-of-a-father we had from the Volturi- I could no longer believe we would find justice. I wasn't there in time like I was for _her_. The Volturi killed them as our _father_ turned and ran. I'm pretty sure Demetri would catch him; that pleased me. I didn't want him creating more of my family doomed to perish.

However, I did arrive early enough to save my other sister, the youngest of us all. She's even younger than _her_. She was too handicapped to fight, so father and the rest told her to hide. The knowledge that she did was enough for me to plead her trial. She was obedient and comprehensible, nothing short of easy to handle. But after my sisters put up a near successful fight before Jane and Alec arrived, Caius and the others wanted to kill us all. _Cowards._

But I threatened them vaguely, where only they would understand and not the ones witnessing. "Kill me now and Alice will see." "Promise to endanger my people and Edward will know." "Bella has gotten much stronger over time." I said things like that to them without directly using those words.

In the end, I was able to escape with my sister, but my heart grew heavy as I just realized I brought Nessie once again to their attention. I couldn't sleep after that -though I could go through a day or two without- and I needed to see how she was doing after this. _Did she still feel horrible for causing such troubles?_ I knew she had when my eyes first found hers. Her shoulders hunched, eyebrows creased, and sorrow and pain washing through her eyes only briefly as she met my stare. I was suddenly glad I was there to save the day. Was she happy? How had her happily ever after gone?

I realized I had been looking at her and her family far too much, so I left their peaceful home and returned to mine. And now I was back. After the unwanted encounter from the Volturi and the hatred directed towards me from Caius and his followers; I knew me and Nessie weren't safe anymore. But I would protect her if it were my life, her and my little sister. We had to stick together on this one, that is why I was returning.

To protect her once again, and feel the happiness and pride after the success.

- Changed POV -

"When did this happen?" My father asked restlessly, stepping one foot forward as if ready to attack. My mother held me closer to her. Since I had grown to Alice's size, mom didn't carry me around anymore -not that she couldn't. She stood behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders protectively, staring at Nahuel as if he were Caius himself. And not only her - everyone, except Alice and Jasper, glared at Nahuel with accusing eyes. I hated it.

Nahuel closed his beautiful yellowish eyes, sighing softly. I listened to his heartbeat to control my own. _He hasn't done anything wrong!_ Father flinched. "Not far from a week ago.."

Everyone pondered over the news. Before Nahuel made it in the house, Alice came to break the ice. She told us who our guess will be and of what'll happen in the future. The Volturi are coming back. This time Alice wouldn't leave, because there was nothing she could find to save the day, and also the Volturi weren't posing a fight; they were looking for Nahuel. Why, he didn't commit a crime?

It wasn't all of the Volturi like it was the last time; simply Caius, Jane, Alec, and Demetri and maybe a witness or two. No one else. And this was frightening: who would be there to calm Caius if he were to lash out? We didn't want it to resort to a fight. We'd win I knew, with mom's gift and the help of mine so she could shield us individually without strain or us having to stay in one closed off area.

Alice told us why Nahuel was really here; but before anyone could answer to it, he walked through the door. Just as he did when he burst from the forest. His hair was the first thing I noticed; glowing and blowing in the wind as he came up beside Alice. His teak eyes second; as they roamed the room, looking for something, or someone in particular in their yellowish brown fury. His skin as the peak of the sun touched it and made it glisten a beautiful rich, Chocó color. As my eyes watched him my hands quivered, my head spun, my heart raced, my breathing- and that's when everyone noticed me. Including Nahuel.

At the moment his eyes locked with mine, I felt like a teenager falling in love for the first time. That says something, considering my being only four years of age.

"Renesmee?" he said in a low whisper. His voice was deep, but also gentle. His accent accenting his speech to that of a rich southern slang. His eyes became lidded, something I simply couldn't understand. But there was something I did realize as he stilled; he would have took those two long strides to come to my side if the presence of my family wasn't so suffocating. And it was. I wanted to go to his side also, with the oncoming danger directed towards him; but I felt like I couldn't move, even though my mom held a very loose grip around my shoulders.

"Nahuel…"I whispered so low a human wouldn't have heard. I realize now why his eyes became lidded: the overwhelming flow of emotion nearly knocked me off of my feet. I leaned exhaustedly into my mother's chest.

Jasper and Rosalie flanked my mother's side, both staring down at me anxiously. My eyes left Nahuel's for a second as I glanced at them, then away to lock eyes with my father's. Teak eyes were at my central focus once again. Father's eyes were closed, as he slunk back into a relaxed position. _There is nothing I can do,_ was written all over his depleted face.

"Thank you…" I began, the overwhelming emotion in my chest swelling in my throat. "for saving _me_." I hadn't meant for it to come out like that, I meant to say _us_. But the way it was said was like I expected him to save me and no one else.

"It was a pleasure to _save _you." He said in a low voice, as if he didn't speak very loud. Was he shy? He smiled slightly, and his whole face seemed to soften with the gesture; making him look more beautiful, if possible. At that moment it didn't matter if my family was surrounding; all I could see was my savior, my god. I mimicked his expression.

Apparently Nahuel didn't feel the same why; my family's presence was too suffocating to not be there. He closed his eyes, and my body suddenly felt cold. My mom rubbed my forearms, and that's when I realized I had locked my muscles defensively. I relaxed and went limp in her arms once again, as Nahuel began to speak.

He told us what happened with the Volturi. How they had waited this long before going after his father. But instead of keeping their promise they intended to kill all his three sisters as well after the two oldest put up a fight. He wasn't there in time to save them, but he was able to save his youngest. He threatened them foolishly, using our name, and they left. He was forced to believe they weren't done yet, and he couldn't sleep until he saw for himself that _I_ was safe. That's when Alice told her vision; with the help of my father's gift, I was able to manipulate it so that everyone could see it in their own minds.

The Volturi were indeed coming here, but not for the reasons Nahuel believed. They wanted to check on Nahuel -believing he would have come here- and to declare what they wanted.

I looked at Nahuel's sister. Her hair was blonde and braided into two pigtails. She was shorter than Alice, ten years old in appearance, and extremely meek. But what stood out more than anything was the slight bump that protruded from her stomach: she was three weeks pregnant. The father was her father: it seems he wanted to experiment if the Halflings could breed children, and apparently we can. The man had no respect for morals, but then incest wasn't very wrong in the vampire world.

That didn't worry me, what worried me was the fact that the Volturi wanted to take the baby as their own -believing it to be gifted- as suffice for her life. Despicable.

"A week ago? And they aren't here yet?" Nahuel was unsure if he should nod or shake his head, seeing as the two questions had two different answers. I helped Jasper to rush calm across the room. Nahuel shoulder's sagged.

Alice cleared her throat. "The Volturi are not dense, and they won't fall for the same trick twice. If they come here, it will be a fight." This wasn't something they wanted to hear.

I remembered how the last time when everyone was getting ready and setting up strategies to go against the Volturi, I was ready to make a run for it with Jacob. Were they going to make me commit such treachery again? "Of course," came my father's voice without any hesitation. I hissed, causing all eyes to once again fall on me.

"I will not. If they come again, I'm fighting." My teeth bared of their own accord. I was sure if my family had hearts they would have had a heart attack. The next person to speak on the behalf of my safety shocked me.

"You will not!" came the restricting voice of both Jasper and Nahuel. My father just stepped towards me warningly. He backed away as he stared at Nahuel, reading his mind and was shocked silent by what he found.

Nahuel's eyes locked with mine again and the feeling of being paralyzed returned. As I watched him the others joined. They were completely surprised by his outburst. Huilen seemed like she expected such to happen.

She spoke up shyly, "Please excuse my nephew. His likeness with your daughter has compelled him too insure her safety instinctively." She explained it well, it was something they could understand. Like how Jacob felt compelled to save Jared even though he wasn't apart of his pack and he wasn't a very likable person.

"Hmm." I forgot Esme and Carlisle were here, seeing how quiet and detached from the scene that played out since Nahuel appeared they were. I turned to them, Nahuel did the same. We caught then exchanging a inspirational glance before they composed themselves. "This is great," Mother Esme began. "Now that you are both here, you can talk and catch up. I hope you two become great friends." Her eyes smiled as she watched us both. Carlisle was the same. "You can finally tell him all you've held in, Renesmee."

They were clearly thinking further into the future than Alice could see. Then again, when she smiled with a giggle, I was sure Mother Esme and Father Carlisle weren't the only ones seeing our future. Huilen joined in as she patted Nahuel's shoulder. He gave her a warning look before turning back to me.

The room became less suffocating then, but my cheeks still burned. It took me a moment to realize I was blushing. Mom tightened her grip around my shoulders, but not as protectively as before. She giggled in my ear, "Oh how you've grown." I didn't understand. But when I turned back to Nahuel and spotted that faint flush across his tanned skin - I was sure it was the end of the world.

-

My cheeks flamed as I went over just exactly what they wanted us to do. After the little exploit, father began to laugh with Alice and Huilen. Alice, who seemed to love the company of Huilen as much as she did my mother, gave us the _permission_ to go and catch up. Huilen wasn't too far behind; and I was beyond shocked that my parents agreed. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper were the only two that disagreed, but Alice assured them things would be fine. With the help of my gift, she could see our future whenever she wanted; as long as I was in it of course.

Mother Esme immediately pushed us out of the back door after Huilen and Alice chanted, "Why don't you two go out for a walk while we and Huilen have a little chat?"

We took it upon ourselves and took there advice farther than they planned. The backyard was huge enough to pace and talk, but we didn't hesitate as we reached the river and jumped across it to the woods. I was sure Jasper and Rosalie were in uproar, Uncle Jasper a little less vociferous than Aunt Rosalie would be.

We didn't speak. I was already nervous as it was; I couldn't start a conversation! And that was the weird part of it all: I was never nervous. We went deeper and deeper into the forest, but I wasn't really worried. I assumed he knew where he was going, because he didn't falter at any moment. I thanked the heavens once he began to speak.

"You know 'little chat' means we have a few hours to talk." His accent had me in a trance, but I snapped out of it before he noticed the glint in my eyes.

"I-I assumed that, yes." I cursed myself for stuttering. My stomach coiled the moment he looked back at me and faltered for half a second. He looked back forward and I cursed myself again. _How was I going to thank him from the bottom of my heart if I overreacted every time he looked at me?_

"You haven't changed a bit, except the growth spurt of course." He spoke so sure of himself. It compelled me to find my own confidence in my dialect.

"You haven't," I spoke barely above a whisper. "Though you seem happier." His pace slowed, forcing me to believe I said something wrong; but once I caught a glance of him in my peripheral, I immediately thought otherwise. He had smiled.

"I am. I owe that to you." I wanted to ask how come, but my tongue stuck dumbly to the roof of my mouth.

We reached a clearing, and he turned around to face me. My body stilled. He raised his eyebrow, that smile still hanging lazily across his face. "You don't want to know why?" I nodded frantically. He expression immediately turned serious.

"Well, you know my story. It does not have the happiest beginning. But once in the presence of your family, I realized it was not all my fault. I was not destined to be a monster. I forgave myself."

"You're- you're not a monster!" _How could you even think such a thing?_

"I know that now." He continued slowly after his shock at my outburst. "It was not very easy at first, living my whole life hating myself. I suddenly wanted to forget those feelings. I have tried, and succeeded; thanks to you, Renesmee."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I shook my head frantically. "No no no! You have it all wrong! I'm the monster, I should be grateful, _I_ should be thanking _you_. My family would have died. Their friends, everyone would have died because of me while I ran away safely! You saved them, you saved my family. But most of all - you save me from such a horrible fate had it came down to it. I couldn't help but thank you and your very existence as my mother told me I wasn't going anywhere, that they weren't going to fight and lose their lives. I thank you for it, admire you for it." -_Love you for it._

A smile grazed my lips as I wiped away my tears. _My thoughts were all true, and I now understand it all. I love you, Nahuel._

Nahuel stood stock still as if I spoke those thoughts aloud. Overtime he relaxed and returned my grateful smile. "It seems I have paid my debt without trying." Then he gave me a honorable curtsy. "I am grateful. Thank you," he spoke, his eyes becoming lidded once more. "for that, Nessie."

The name I despised rolled off his tongue sending a shockwave through my bones with an entirely different effect had some else said it. He didn't call me the name of the Loch Ness Monster. He simply called me _my_ name, and I secretly wished he would say it like that once more. _I really do love him, don't I?_

-

After getting that thanks out of the way, it was a lot easier to be around him. I was glad, because being all shy and nervous wasn't my type of thing. He seemed to loosen up too, able to act around me freely. The thought pleased me greatly. _I wanted him around me all the time._

"I'm quite surprised you hadn't bombarded me with questions yet. You seemed quite curious about it all when I last saw you." He sat on a tree branch with his arm propped off his raised knee. Looking down at me, he shot me a smile. I nearly squealed at his beauty.

I crouched and jumped to the tree branch highest in the forest, sitting comfortable by the foot of his leg, swinging mine. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I think it's much too early for us to play 20 questions," I joked. He laughed, too. The sweetest of sounds.

"Well, can I know what this '20 Questions' game is about?" That took me by surprise. He didn't seem like the curious type, at least not at first glance.

"Name says it all." He looked a little disappointed, like he wanted to hear me explain more of it. I immediately continued. "One person asks the other twenty questions and they have to answer them truthfully and without complaint." He nodded.

"Would it bother you if I started?" I shook my head hesitantly. This game never ended well when being played. He thought for a second, but once he started there was no more hesitation. "Do you like having such a big coven?"

"We're not really a coven. We're all family here: there's my two aunts, two uncles, parents, and grandparents. Jacob, the werewolf that was beside my mom long ago, isn't really part of it, but when it comes to me he's like my second father. I love it all." He nodded intently, as if hearing all this was something he's been waiting for.

"I know you have a gift and Alice also; any others that have a secret gift?" This wasn't a question I was expecting from him.

He caught a gist of my reluctance and tried to take it back. "I'm sorry if I went too far, we can stop if you want, or I could ask another question?" he muttered questioningly. I smiled at his concern, and answered him to the best of my abilities.

"My mom can block any mental gift like a shield from herself and others if she so pleases. My father can read minds, and my Uncle Jasper can feel and control others emotions. Add mine and Alice's and we're unstoppable." He nodded intently once more.

"How's it living like a family with members who have such powers?"

"Well, there's no privacy what so ever. With a dad that reads minds and an uncle who can feel every single one of my emotions, it's hard to keep secrets. But, thank god, I mastered the art of blocking my mind to my dad with the years; but everything I keep from him I end up telling him eventually, so it's really no use. And about uncle Jasper… Well, we have a really good affiliation, so I always talk to him about what I feel." And it was true, Uncle Jasper is the first one I can talk to about a problem. Mainly because he never judges.

The game went on with a couple of laughs as he asked things like "what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you" or "what's the funniest thing you ever witnessed." He was down to two last questions.

I rubbed my palms together anxiously. "You have only two left Nahuel, think wisely." His smile broadened at my words. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Let's see. What do you do for entertainment?"

"For fun? I do many things: like write and play the piano, I read books, playing games while hunting with Jacob, oh, and I also like to dance." I looked ahead of me with a huge smile. "But most of all I play the violin."

"You play the violin?"

I grinned at him mischievously, leaning towards him. He had both legs on either side of him, straddling the tree branch. Without noticing it I had scooted closer to him during our little game. I was practically between his legs! "Is that your last question?"

His smile fell from his face as a glint bypassed through his eyes. I wasn't given time to react as he leaned towards me. Our faces were mere inches apart. "How would you feel if I were to kiss you right now?" My body overheated instantly. My eyes widened at what he was indicating, and I immediately forgot that that was what I wanted most.

He raised his eyebrow, but didn't advance any farther without my given permission. Part of me snapped back to Earth, but still couldn't grasp anything as his lips met mine before I could even finish nodding.

The moment his lips touched mine the first thing I thought of was how soft they were, and how tender he was being with me. That was until I put pressure on them and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, nearly pulling me on his lap. Fire ran through my body with such intensity I shivered. When the rest of me returned to Earth to experience this heart stopping moment, I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, adding that extra force to position me directly in his lap. The beat of my heart became more noticeable as I heard his accelerate in tune with it. I pushed myself hard against his solid build, pressing our chests together, and gripping the back of his shirt for dear life.

This moment was never to be forgotten. Not long ago had I just come to a conclusion of my feelings for this god embracing me, and now he was experiencing the breathtaking with me. I felt my love for him in my actions as we locked lips. All the more I could ask for was that his hands were reaching under the folds of my shirt to touch my bare back out of love. I felt my body pulsate as he touched me, realizing that I was interacting with a being of my kind. And like two of the same species, I was compelled to explore his skin like he did mine.

However, I didn't get the chance, as his hands and lips -leaving my mouth to travel down my jaw- stopped in their tracks. His teak eyes met mine and I smiled weakly. He returned it; with a kiss to my cheek, my forehead, and finally a soft kiss to the lips.

"We should get back, our time is nearly up." He spoke huskily with lidded eyes. I now knew the kiss had the same effect on him as it did on me.

"Y-yea," I whispered. He took my hand as he leapt from the tree, bringing me down with him and holding me to his chest as he met the ground. We were off through the forest, still with our fingers interlocked. But as we reached close to the river, we both dropped each other's hand.

He met my gaze. "Think of something." I told him. "anything but what went on, and don't be too obvious." He gave a curt nod, immediately understanding my reasons. _We're back dad, sorry we're late. Didn't know 20 questions would take that long._

It did take a while, as the sky was filled with the purples and oranges of the sunset.

"They're back!" I heard Alice squeal the moment we jumped the river. I looked over to Nahuel; he used the tree branch as a kick off, bounding over the river with one pounce. I pounced more like a mountain lion, no where near as elegant and graceful as he was.

When we made it through the back door, the first thing I saw was Edward. Father leaned against the entrance linking the living room and kitchen together. He stared at me skeptically. "Alice had a vision." I didn't even need to ask what of. "I saw everything," He said matter-of-factly.

I winced, dropping my head. "I'm sorry."

"Edward," mom called warningly. He let out a sigh, extracting himself from that upholding position. He entered the living room without a backwards glance. My sigh mimicked my father's.

I turned to Nahuel, he was staring straight ahead stiffly. I tugged on his sleeve to undue him. He looked down at me and shot me a look saying 'we were caught, huh?' I nodded my head slowly. His shoulders slumped in a 'oh well, at least we aren't hiding anything' fashion. His arm slinked around my waist, pulling me toward him slowly. As one hand wove into my waist-long curls; his other rested on my cheek, tilting my head upwards. When he brought his head down, his soft lips only inches from mine -making my mouth water- a warning rang in our ears.

"Not so fast. With those thoughts in both of your heads, I think we should save kissing for a later date." Nahuel's laughter rang louder than Emmett's, even though it was below a chuckle, as I sighed in frustration. _Oh thanks, _daddy_._ Father joined them.

* * *

"I think maybe I took our relationship one step too quickly yesterday, that maybe I rushed you into this too soon. We were just getting used to each other and coming to terms with one of our own. When I kissed you it was impulsive, and I do not want our relationship based on instinct only. I did not think it over once until it happened; I'm afraid the decision I made may end up badly. Please forgive-"

I placed my hand over his mouth. "No." After the day was over my parents and I ended up staying in the big house as they had to discuss things, or more of formulate a plan rather. I ended up sleeping on couch, with Nahuel sleeping rather comfortably in the loveseat across the room. I don't know how it happened, but once I awoke, I took notice in the chiseled chest below me. Someone lifted me up in my sleep and lied me on top of Nahuel as a joke. At least, that's what I thought. Until Nahuel told me what really happened; apparently I was half asleep.

_I had left my couch and nudged him awake, all the while calling his name and asking if he were awake. Clearly, he wasn't. When he awoke we realized no one was in the house. Strange, considering they rarely left me alone if they weren't hunting. And I was positive they didn't hunt in the night, they never did. He asked me if I were sleeping well and I shook my head. Then he grabbed my by my wrist, I didn't need further permission as I settling in beside him and lied my head contentedly on his chest._

The revelation had me blushing through my skin, and I immediately detangled myself from him. That left him very disgruntled I could tell. We loused around all day, and my family never returned. I was so close to running out the back door to go find them. Their scent led to the forest, without so much as a thought to conceal it. "They want to leave us alone," I mumbled. I wasn't against it, but what did they expect me to do? I knew nothing about love, just how it felt. What do lovers do with their free time anyway?

I would have been out the door in a second if Nahuel hadn't caught me around the waist. That left me blushing profusely. "That's great, I need to speak with you."

Leading to us in the position here; with my hand covering his mouth and my head shaking crazily. "How could you even think such a thing?" I looked up to him. Sadness clouding my expression. Did he not want to be with me? "You didn't rush anything. I didn't think time could move any faster once I grasped a hold of my feelings for you." I enclosed his hands in mine. "You should have known, back when we kissed, that I wanted this more than anything. I would take anything from you willingly. So please don't regret what we shared."

His eyes widened, but I stopped him before he said anything. "Before, when I thanked you - I failed to mention something important. Everything you did for my family and me didn't only cause me to admire you for it, but to l-" This time his hand covered my mouth.

His hand left my mouth to caress my cheek, his other arm wrapping around my waist possessively. He pulled me closer, tilting my face up towards his. "It is common courtesy for the man to confess his love first." And then his lips met mine. It was unbelievable, but the feel of our very first kiss was nothing short for our second. "My love for you is unspeakable. How can I love someone I've seen only once? Someone I do not know? But I do. These past four years you have swam through my thoughts, leaving me lonelier than ever before. But you were still a young child in my mind; please do not accuse me of pedophilias, for I fell for you when you were only 2 months old at the appearance of a two year old. My heart would wait for you to grow, for it would seem wrong for me to tell you this back then. I came here in pursuit of you, to claim you and fight for heart had it already been stolen from my grasp.

"Your returned feelings brighten my world, but it also frightens. What if you aren't sure? What if your infatuation for me was nothing but just that or lust, or simply adoration? You are so young after all, and I will not push my feelings on you. I will not force you to love me. I am over a century, and my feelings are not confusing to me. I would immediately recognize the love of my life, those feelings would not be foreign to me as I have seen many things. But you, a meager four year old, would you be able to come to past with such undying emotion a mere human heart can not foreface?" He pressed his forehead to mine, the undying emotion he speaks of clear in his eyes. "It did not matter that moment in the forest, for I loved you too much to care." His lips touched mine for a fraction of a second. With lidded eyes, he conveyed something that nearly stopped my heart. "I love you, Nessie."

That name again rolling from his tongue in his rich accent sent me off my feet. He caught me in no time, pressing our chests together and releasing my cheek to hold my hand. His body swayed in a mock Waltz.

"Nessie, you there?" He chuckled when I didn't reply. "I'm sorry if I dumped too much on you." He really looked concerned now, as he came to a halt. "Nessie?" My eyes watered without my consent. "Nessie!" I threw myself at him, knocking him back into a wall. "Nessie? Nessie…" He sighed contently, realizing they were sheer tears of joy. He wrapped both arms around my waist securely as I did around his shoulders.

I rested my face in his neck, smelling his tropical scent. Committing it to memory and promising to never let it go.

"Renesmee?" My father called through the front door. His worry was evident. When he came into the patio at the back of the house, he immediately stopped in his tracks.

Nahuel must have been thinking of me; the thought made a broad smile appear on my face as I also thought of what recently went on. I wanted my father to know.

He sighed. "I guess there is nothing more I can do." Mom came in after him, smiling warmly at me, apprehension clear in her eyes. She hadn't missed the way Nahuel held me, or the way I slumped against him with my face still resting in his neck.

Whence Alice and Jasper, and the rest of the family came in the backyard, I retracted my head. Mom and dad may have reacted well, but definitely not the rest. They went about the backyard as if they were there from the beginning, paying us no mind as we walked around hand in hand. This time we didn't ditch them and go into the forest; _I'm sure father will follow this time for sure._

But for now I knew everyone excepted, may not like it, but were excepting the fact that I found my soul mate at the age of four. They had too, there was nothing else they could do about it.

-

**Liked it?? God I think this story will have a broad future. Leave all your thoughts, Kay? ^^**

**R&R and you to will be rewared a fluffy pillow of your choice!!**

**yonne1104**


	3. Onwards! To Brazil

**Ohmigosh XAshBellaX!! How did you know I had an extra fluffy Edward Cullen pillow!? Star-chan and Coldlips - you, too will receive a fluffy pillow, but since you aren't the winners you both have to pay shipping and handling. Mwahahahaha!!**

**Nahuel:** I'm telling you everyone, run

**Me:** *Waves him off* Oh Nahuel stop your exaggerating

**Nahuel:** Was I exaggerating when you did this to me! *Raises shirt to show purplish marks

**Fangirls:** NAni!! You defiled Huelito'sbody!!

**Me and Nahuel:** *Tilts head animately* Huelito?

**Fangirls:** GEt her!!

**Me:** *Pulls off Nahuel's shirt as distraction*Runns off*

**Nahuel:** She doesn't own Twilight, or there would be another book of me confessing my love for Nessie, killing Jacob and running off with my beloved-

**Fangirls:** *Hearts* NAhuel!!

**Nahuel:** *Follows after author* Save me!!

* * *

It was time for action. Well, pre-action -we had to be ready for all possibilities. Action I wasn't taking part in once again, but this time for a slightly different reason. It was still to protect me; but to prevent combat, I was being sent away with Nahuel, Huilen, and his pregnant sister Phoebe to the home of the Amazon's Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. They lived on a sacred ground in the Amazonian Forest even the Volturi couldn't pass without permission. But the Amazon's would give Aro and his crew permission without hesitation or be forced to stay there for eternity out of fear. What would drive them to go against the Volturi? What other than me, Renesmee.

My family was against me going alone, but with the knowledge that Nahuel was going with me my father reassured the rest. And at the thought of Zafrina's gift, mom and Carlisle relaxed. Jasper was adamant, however.

"Jazz," Alice reprimanded. She sighed. "Nessie will help me, and I will see if the Volturi so much as even thinks of going after her. We'll be there in a matter of hours, Kay?" Uncle Jasper relaxed leisurely.

It was wrong of me to be ecstatic to be traveling with Nahuel away from family at a time like this, but I couldn't help it. "It is quite alright," father commented. "I don't want you to be all sprung tight over this matter. Let loose, be happy, and enjoy your time with your mate."

I smiled at him, grasping both of Nahuel's hands in mine. He stood beside me as I sat in a chair at the dining table. There were enough chairs for my family, me, and two more -usually taken by Jacob and Charlie. Nahuel, being the gentleman that he is, gave the two open seats to the two women following him.

"This is going to be great isn't it?" I smiled at him happily. And here I was believing I would be the only one in our family who wouldn't find love. I was forced to believe I had a betrothed marriage with Jacob for awhile there. I shivered at the thought; father laughed.

As the family talked things over and made sure they filled in the cracks, I planned my summer ahead with Nahuel, caressing his hands with my own as he too conversed over the matter. This was going to be great, I admit it, but the Volturi coming close to my family bothered me.

This time we weren't letting the wolves interfere for fear it may come down to a fight; not wanting to bring upon there downfall, they were leaving Forks and waiting for them in New York. The Volturi were always traveling in a straight line I hear, they never turn or make detours unless they hit a full 180. So they would have to cross New York to make it to Washington, and my family will be right there waiting. They knew some people that lived down there I heard.

"Nessie, are you okay with that?" Seeing as I was called Nessie, no one else but Nahuel was speaking to me. Father snorted: it's about time he realized I let Nahuel and no one else call me the name of the Loch Ness Monster. In fact, I expected mom to say something about it. She hated that name as much as me, maybe even more; but she only smiled knowingly. Her once forbidden love for dad has caused her to know many things about it.

I looked into my _lover's_ eyes, smiling at the thought. "Is what alright?"

"Due to certain circumstances, we're to leave at nightfall." I blinked at this. _Out at night - traveling with Nahuel?_ My thoughts caused me to blush to the brink of my toes: my father growled lowly.

"Seventeen you may look _Nessie_, but you're _still_ a _child_." A rumble ripped past my lips.

"Nessie!" My mom yelled frantically. She then turned to father. "_Edward,_" she said warningly. Using that name was more of an insult to her than me in her mind.

Me and father just glared at each other. It was a common occurrence for vampires to act this way, but since mother wasn't born with the strong emotion of the vampire and wasn't nearly as old as father, she'd never felt that way. Father shot me a look as if to say 'I'll keep you here if I have to.' I let out another growl. 'Keep it up,' he shot towards me threateningly. Mom was in hysterics. This happened many times. Where dad read my thoughts and heard something unpleasant. He'd either growl, hiss, or snarl at me; and me being his daughter would send it all back. The rest of our argument would be physical where he shot a look or I rolled a shoulder or either one of us sent an unpleasant reverberation to the other.

Throughout the entire dispute mother would be either in hysteria, enraged, outraged and completely and utterly confused. We reframed from causing such a ruckus to save the woman from a non-existent heart attack. Father stayed out of my head while I, unsatisfied, learned to block him; which was tiring when he tried so hard to just hear me, knowing I was blocking him at once, so I eventually stopped doing it.

Nahuel just watched the dispute apprehensively, taking note of -what looked common in our family- our silly antics. Nevertheless, I brought to an end my embarrassment. He didn't need to see how twisted my family was just yet. _I was not gonna give a reason to run just yet'_ I thought with a smile.

"Renesmee, you should go get your things ready," Mom suggested. I was perplexed, seeing as how we were leaving in twelve hours, and she knew how much I _hated_ packing. I usually left that task to Alice.

At the thought, I took up her offer, especially after seeing the expression on her face. I treaded fast past the family: Mom wanted me out of the house. Now. On my way I grabbed hold of Nahuel's wrist, pulling him with me just as he was offering to join.

-

"Your house is really similar to mine, maybe a little smaller." We stood at the door, hand in hand, staring at the house intently. "Are we going in, Nessie?'

"Oh! Yes, of course." We grabbed the knob at the same time. I pulled my hand back embarrassingly, staring at the flush that pinked his cheeks as well -though a great deal less.

Why was everything so timid now? Maybe because we both just realized that we are now officially dating? Our human hormones were kicking in, and we were now acting as if it were our first date. Yep, that had to be it.

After my silly thoughts left my head, I finally realized this was my house, and put my hand back on the knob to open the door. Since the door opened outward, Nahuel caught the ledge and waited for me to enter. The soft click of the door sprouted another blush to my sensitive cheeks.

I was in an empty house with Nahuel. It spread to the back of my neck. _Rah! What's up with these freaking hormones?!_ I gripped my hair desperately in my minds eye.

"Nessie, why are you so flustered?" was whispered in my ear. The blush spread ferociously. I let a surprised shriek slip past my lips, and skirted nearly a mile away. "Nessie?!"

"I'mokay!" I shouted back rushed enough to cause even a donkey's suspicions. "Y-you just wait here!" I yelled, rushing down the hall to my room. "I'll be back in a sec!" Then the safe confines of my room brought me back my senses.

After gripping my hair and breathing deeply calmed my thoughts -or rather my hormones- I tackled down the horrible task at hand. Packing.

A minute had passed when Nahuel came knocking at my door. "Nessie?" I muttered a reply. He opened the door and stood in the doorway. When I turned to look at him he was staring at me. He and his beautiful body, waiting good-naturedly at my doorstep -or hinge? I shook the thoughts from head, a blush spreading fast across my cheeks. _Drat, I just got rid of that._ I turned back to my task hastily.

Nahuel walked in and sat comfortably at the edge of my bed, his eyes penetrating the back of my head still. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he picked absentmindedly at the threading of the quilt Mother Esme made me for my fourth birthday. I took a short breath before facing him, frowning before realizing who I was in the presence of. "Um, please don't do that. You'll ruin it."

He appeared shocked for a moment, as if he hadn't realized what he was doing. Following my gaze; he extracted his hand, holding them both up in defense with a sheepish grin blanketing his face. "Ah, sorry." His grin slacked at the same moment his arms lowered. "Hey, Renesmee?"

"Yes?" I looked back at him curiously -I didn't realize when I turned away. _What's with the sudden mood change?_

"Are you ? - You aren't against our travel together, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Since it was decided you began to…" I didn't need him to finish to figure out what he was talking about. I shook my head. _You began to act shy-no withdrawn. More nervous, and maybe fearful?_

"No, you got it all wrong. Well, I guess I have been acting a little nervous, but for all different reasons…" _Because my hormones are raging out of control at the thought of being alone with you._

As if hearing my thoughts, he declared, "We aren't going alone. My sister and Huilen are coming, too, and plus we are staying under the surveillance of three others." He was by my side in an instant, hands lying on my shoulders reassuringly. His face came closer, lips brushing my ear. "Just tell me when I'm making you uncomfortable, and I'll _try_ to stop."

I would have told him just then had I missed the playful intent in his words. He was embarrassing, teasing, and flirting with me all in one blow. _How low._ I'm pretty sure my poor cheeks were going to burn off from all of the unintentional exertion. Nahuel's lips left my ear and kissed my neck. I squealed and pushed him away before thinking. My strength pushed him into the far wall, but he only laughed as he stood and dusted off his pants.

That's when I realized - my boyfriend was a pervert. _God, how was me and my newly awakened hormones going to survive this trip?_

* * *

"Okay! We're all ready to go," Alice declared.

After I had successfully packed on my own; Alice barged in and dumped all of my hard work out on the floor before me to drag it and me -very shocked and unresponsive; _I can't believe I went through that torture for nothing_- to the mall. _New clothes for a special occasion,'_ she declared. I was forced to frown at her the entire way to the airport.

When we got there; Alice handed off the tickets to Huilen, leaving my wellbeing in her care until we met with Zafrina and the others, and left the airport to meet Jasper outside who was waiting in the car. Huilen stepped behind us three, pushing on our backs gently as we exited the waiting reception and boarded the plane. As usual when our family vacationed, we sat up in first-class.

Our original summer vacation was to visit Forks and see Grandpa Charlie; but I supposed spending the summer with my new mate in the tropical forest without my family staring down our backs, was just as exciting. Who am I kidding? It was so much better! I sat next to Nahuel, with Huilen and Phoebe in front. Grabbing hold of his arm, and resting my head on his shoulder; I settled in for the twelve hour fly.

For once my hormones were held at bay, and I was able to stay that way with only the damage of a minor blush and not so minor thoughts -not so major either I suppose: French kissing wasn't all that bad a thought. Was it?

The plane ride wasn't as excruciating for me as it was for the humans around us. I only had to get up in submission to my excessive needs. With the exception of Phoebe and her baby; Huilen and Nahuel hadn't moved an inch the whole ride -well except when he put his arm around me. Me? I settled in for sleep on his developed chest.

-

Being shaken awake after having a dream of my and Nahuel's wedding was not a very delightful thing _-right before the Honey Moon too_. I'm pretty sure Nahuel would forgive me for the minor scar on his shoulder; both his exposed shoulders, as he traveled in a sleeveless, navy blue muscle shirt and black cargo shorts with chains. God, Nahuel was a sight to each and every other female's eyes. I wondered how mom dealt with it in school; every pair of eyes that landed on him had to deal with me and my possessive jealousy.

After throwing my purse around my neck and shoulder, letting it thump comfortably on my rump; I ran after Nahuel and the others. I wore the classic yellow sundress with flowers and roses printed all over it. It clung from my bosom down to my hips, then spanned out in a pencil-girl skirt fashion. With the brown heels that strapped up to my calf; I was also a sight myself. Sadly, Nahuel wasn't half as jealous as I was.

_Or was he?_ When I spotted Nahuel I broke out into a sprint. Only ten feet away I tested my theory. There were many guys that shouted out to me; but once a cute guy, looking to be in his twenties, made catcalls only at a 45 degree angle from the group so they all could clearly see, I spun sporadically and winked at him with a wave.

I nearly stood frozen as I waited for the results. Nahuel looked at me somberly before turning to the guy sporting a flamboyant smirk, something I couldn't place flickered across his eyes for a mere quarter of a second. He turned his back to me and muttered, "Let's go."

Due to everyone listening obediently to his demand, they missed my near victory dance as I trudged behind them leisurely. I didn't want to trip while I danced with much happiness sprouting throughout entire my being -that'd just ruin everything wouldn't it?

Of course not; I just found out my perverted boyfriend was also as jealous and possessive as I was. Maybe even more, he just held it in considerably well. I would not; I wanted all to know just who Nahuel belonged to. I also planned on showing him that for the durance of this one-chance trip. _Oooh, I'm beginning to love this trip more and more' _I thought gleefully; I could just feel my body swaying dazedly.

However, I abruptly stopped when; "Renesmee, keep up or you'll be left behind." Nahuel shot over his shoulder without a glance backwards.

I leapt to his side when we were traveling down a dirt road vacant of humans. "Getting too far away from you, aren't I?" I giggled, grabbing hold of his hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Hn," was his unresponsive reply to it all. I frowned in confusion, before sighing knowingly.

First, I had to apologize for openly flirting with another man in front of him.

* * *

Brazil is a very beautiful place, I had to admit. Nahuel said he and the other Amazons lived in more of a forestry environment, than in the city where everything resembled the French Quarters in New Orleans, Louisiana. We vacationed there in the cold and foggy times, but had to leave since Louisiana got plenty attention from the sun.

When our trail ventured away from the red soiled dirt road and onto what looked to be a manmade trail in the forest, is when Brazil's appeal and magnificence really stood out to me. What surrounded me was a beautiful rainforest -and not the awful deforestation that was within the vicinity of the poor area of Brazil- but the beautiful tropical forests that people Google, noticing the enchantress in the pictures, and feeling the hypnotizing need to visit even if it were filled with menacing forest animals.

Crossing over a miniature waterfall, through a set of Twin Kauri trees, and beyond a lolling Giant Red Cedar was the most magnificent view of a tropical forest waterfall I'd ever seen; and from where Zafrina and her sister's humble home was positioned, it was right in the backyard. I had to bite my bottom lip to hold back a squeal of delight.

When I nicked, however, and my blood was exposed, I expected a very dramatic seen of restraint from the vampires within the proximity of me -including Zafrina and the others.

What I didn't expect was for Nahuel to abandon my side and walk alongside Huilen in the far front. _Did the smell of my blood effect him that bad?_ I knew Nahuel drank human blood most his life, and just transferred to a vegetarian not no longer than a decade ago; his teak eyes proved that. I swiped my tongue along my bottom lip, and it healed in no time. _Sorry Nahuel._

"Oh! They're here! Senna, Kachiri, come greet Renesmee." I heard the scurried movements of the female Amazonians we were freeloading off, as they made it to the back of the house, sliding open the glass door as soon as we jumped the river to their backyard. The crystalline river was far smaller than the one behind our house by a long shot.

Oh Nessie, how good it is to finally see you again!" Zafrina rejoiced, enfolding me in her arms. I couldn't resist, and hugged her back tightly.

"Nessie! Oh how you've grown," Senna and Kachiri reveled in unison.

Zafrina proceeded to hug Huilen and pat Nahuel on the head, which irritated him. His sister curtseyed politely; I was beginning to realize just how meek she truly was. "Come inside and get used to the place, we've been waiting for quite some time." We followed Zafrina inside, her sisters bringing up the rear.

Dropping my bags, I allowed myself to marvel at the exquisite design of their castle-house. What lied on the opposite side of the slide door was the kitchen. It wasn't considerably big seeing as they didn't eat; but onwards to the dining room, it was a completely different story. The house was made of ashy stone in and out, but the dining room wall was of a rich, mahogany colored wood. A sizeable glass table was positioned in the middle below an enormous chandelier of intricate diamonds -looking as if it belonged in a fairytale. Six elegant chairs lined the table; though it seemed the original number was four, also made up of mahogany.

"Wow." I left the dining room to enter the room on my right. It was the living room: consisting of a fireplace, in front of which were two beige couches facing each other, two maroon loveseats adjacent to that arrangement, and a mahogany coffee table in the center of it all. The living was pretty spacious itself. "Double wow."

The front door was also in here, beside of which was a Cinderella swivel-staircase. I stared up at it, what looked to be a balcony staring back at me. It didn't take much for my curiosity to lead me upstairs. Looking down from the balcony for a scant second at where I once stood, I pivoted a full 360. What lay before me was a hall, two others sprouting from each side of me, but they were both too dark to distinguish much. I paid more attention to the brightly lit hall before me; four doors on each side and a corridor at the very back, opposite of me. Bust sculptures of a naked angel lined the corridor.

Just staring at it, I was compelled to enter what was clearly a restricted area. When we were on the sacred grounds of Great Brazil, in what was obviously an eminently notable residence -seeing as this house wasn't built in either of our times- I just about did.

"Nessie, don't go in there," someone warned just as my hands rested on the knob. I jolted away, surprised by my sudden location.

"Ah, sorry," I muttered sheepishly, turning to face a very grave Zafrina. "I didn't mean to," I whispered. Lowering my head, I fidgeted slightly under her stare.

She broke out of her trance, smiling tersely. "That rule is a total annoyance, and conveys nothing but brief unfriendliness. "But," she sighed. "It is a rule."

I bobbed my head hastily. "Won't do it again. promise."

Zafrina's face twisted in a sad and adoring smile. "Well, come on back downstairs and join the others. Since you're the only one who hasn't been here in the past and you finished your tour on your own, we can catch up." She turned her back, expecting me to follow.

I was frozen for a moment, pondering over Zafrina's peculiar reaction to my almost entering the corridor; which intensified my curiosity even more.

_What could possibly be behind there to cause such a bizarre reaction from Zafrina?_ With little hesitation, I pulled away from the mystifying corridor to follow her down the stairs.

-

When Zafrina said catching up, she really meant bombarding me with unanswerable and personal questions. I was embarrassed to say in the least; and in front of Nahuel, too.

_Well, at least he doesn't look mad anymore. _That I was grateful for: his silence was like spears driven through my chest each time I tried to speak to him and was either ignored or warded off. Never again was I even speaking to another man around him -his jealousy was beyond my own.

When Phoebe turned in for the night it was a good idea for us to follow. But just as my foot touched the first step, I was involuntarily pulled back and away, then out the back door. "Nahuel?"

"Shhh!" he shot over his shoulder. Sneaking around full-fledged vampires was one of his many specialties. So I stayed quiet as I was hauled royally across the river, down a rocky hill, and to the base of the narrow waterfall I'd caught a glimpse of earlier.

"You're such a Romanist, Nahuel." We stopped just before the waterfall, resting on at rock that was constantly slapped by the tidal wave. He smiled genuinely, squeezing my hand. He really was a Romanist.

"Only for you." His words had me swooning, but that was no surprise. I'm more surprised by my knees' sudden thriving energy.

I sat down just incase, tugging him down with me. "I could only hope so," I whispered, resting my head contentedly on his shoulder.

Nahuel's hand grasped my chin to tilt it up gently -both of our bodies anticipating the pleasurable rush of passion- as he leaned down to press his soft lips to mine, kissing me tenderly. With the intention to turn it up a notch, I parted my lips a forth-of-an-inch, breathing lightly on his lips. He reciprocated, deepening the kiss to a point where our make-out session was no longer tender. Especially when unearthly sounds escaped past my lips.

Nahuel pulled back reluctantly. "We may need to slow down," he murmured, his eyes lidded exhaustedly. He thought it best, but it was clear he didn't really want that. I pulled him back in for another kiss, parting my lips once again; I realized I liked it much better this way. It had a stronger affect on the both of us.

Nahuel once again pulled away, resting his hands on my shoulders in restraint. "Ness-" I hadn't let him finish, pulling him back in for another kiss. His resolve melted against my lips by then, as I leaned my entire weight on his solid build. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me even closer than that. "So soft," he breathed against my mouth; sending my senses in a disarray of chaos.

The snap of a twig ruined our intimate moment, as we both pulled away with reluctant dissatisfaction.

* * *

**And the end! Just kidding,… wouldn't end it like that!! Well, I'm not really sure if this is a cliffhanger or not-I don't think it is… Well this is one of my fave chaps, please tell me what you thought. R&R!!**

**yonne1104**


	4. And It Begins Here

**YAaay!! Two chaps back to back!! Review review review... Since this chap came earlier than planned I will definitely need ideas ideas ideas. Now don't try to give me suggestions for the entire story, I have a VERY big idea of where this story is going... But your suggestions are welcomed,there may be fluff you want in places I dont have, or fight scenes you wanna see (NH/N=Nahuel Note/: Dont, she's horrible at fight scenes) But your suggestions are welcome, Kay!!**

**Anywho..- To the story!!**

_Prev__ious on "GreaterThanWorship:_

_The snap of a twig ruined our intimate moment, as we both pulled away with reluctant dissatisfaction._

-

"It was just a coyote," Nahuel murmured, leaning back in for more; but I was distracted now.

"You aren't thirsty?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the canine growling at us. My eyes glowed a bright red.

"Yes, but this is far better." When I turned to face him he started. I didn't miss the way he licked his lips. "Ah, you didn't hunt before the trip, did you?" I shook my head slowly. He sighed, standing and pulling me to my feet with him. "Fine." He crouched, the coyote scurried away.

"You did that on purpose!" I exclaimed after I broke free of my trance. He straightened out, his chest quaking as he chuckled. As if it were funny! If he didn't let me hunt I would surely take a bite out of him instead. _Hm, that thought isn't so bad._

But then again it was. We are the first of our kind -so it wasn't really; but because vampires kill their own kind by biting off their neck, it would be a very palpable taboo for me to drink Nahuel's blood. Just the thought made my mouth water, and that alone disgusted me. I had to hunt before I committed treason and have Nahuel shun me. He tapped my cheek impatiently.

"Come on, you wanna catch it don't you?" I immediately nodded, and set off after him.

-

_It's now so unambiguous to me_, I thought as I greedily sank my teeth into the canine's neck. The blood -pulsing deliciously in his veins- it was so hard to resist it now. _And I'm a vegetarian! I've been around humans my entire life!_ My grip on the coyote became that much fiercer at my thoughts, I hadn't even realized it when I drank it dry.

"Nessie? Are you alright?" I gently pushed the canine off of me, turning to him. He started again, seeing how my eyes still blazed crimson. _Nahuel's…_

I shot off, following my senses to a flock of coyotes. I'm guessing this is his family?

The thought made me turn around- _I'm a vegetarian and yet I eat animals?_ -causing me to run full blast into Nahuel. This brought us down a flight of trees and the snarls of maybe five or six coyotes. My head clanged against Nahuel's chest -which wasn't all soft and cushiony like I thought it was, _and here I was believing his firm build would break my fall any day_- causing my world to go dizzy. I ended up collapsing on his body after my feeble attempt at regaining my footing.

His hand rested in my curls unnoticed until he stroked them. "Are you that thirsty, Ness?" He asked, grasping my cheek to raise my head. "To become so dizzy you aren't even able to get up on your own?" The smile on his face dazzling as he gazed in my eyes. The smile I was too far gone swooning over the new nickname to notice.

Before I could correct his misunderstanding, he brought my head- or rather my lips to his neck. They brushed his skin, the feeling of his pulse causing my mouth to water. Again I felt disgusting; here I was planning to _eat_ my mate! I'm sure the position I was put in by him was a mere misinterpretation. _But he smelled so good!_

"Go ahead." A total misunderstanding. "I know your thirsty." There's no way-

"go - ahead?" I was confused now. Was he really giving me the permission to gobble up his life's source. _Eck! When I think of it like that-_

"Yeah," he said casually, brushing it off as if it were a stupid question.

Now I knew my self-esteem wasn't way up there, but neither was it low; and I'm positive that was soo not a stupid question. "Huh?"

Nahuel closed his eyes, that smile never leaving his face. _Even at a time like this?_ "I suppose you think the thought of this is treason." I nodded my head without thinking. He sat up, holding me firmly around the waist as if assuming I would break for it. I guess that isn't so bad a safety measure, I was about to run for it.

"I traveled with my sister here by land, and wasn't shy when I had to give up my blood to support her and my nephew." _Nephew?_ I had to restrain myself from tilting my head. "And before that my sisters shared their blood with each other. I have to admit when I learned about it, it did seem like treason to me, too." He lowered his head, his voice becoming unexpectedly quiet. "My sister, Elle, explained it differently. She saw it like most of the stereotypical vampire books; a means to survive, and when it came down to it an intimate exchange."

I felt my heart break as sadness clouded his expression. Neither of us noticed when he held me tightly. It was when I ascertained a crystal jewel trickle down my wrist that I lost my resolve. My hands that once lied on his shoulders pushed in his hair as I threw myself at him; resulting in his back thudding into the ground. He stared both astonished and dazedly at the sky, while I busied myself with kissing away his oncoming tears.

When I was done I sat up to look down at him; he met my gaze. The look on his face was enough to make my heart shatter. I wanted him to feel better, so bad it made me feel so contaminated. This feeling couldn't be healthy, caused by the distress signal of a lover. Now I fully understood the saying "love can make you do crazy things."

My body crumpled against his; my arms circling around his abdomen with my head resting in his neck. _Please don't cry!_

He raised his arm to cover his face; I spotted another gemstone rolling down his neck. My heart extracted and I gripped him that much tighter. "I'm sorry," his voice cracked. I gasped back a sob. "I don't want to cause you - such discomfort with my emotions." _That was beyond both of our hands._

"I - wasn't able to save them…" he muttered, a rumble shaking his chest. "T-the Volturi-" he stopped abruptly. It was after I saw tears rushing down his neck, one after another; that my body began to shiver. "the Volturi…" he whispered brokenly; all the more push I need to send me into heart racking sobs.

I felt his pain as if it were my own. As if Nahuel wasn't there for me when we needed him, and the Volturi killed my family as I ran. I now wondered how his younger sister felt; she hadn't ran, she sat there and watched which was worse. Nahuel, her older brother, shouldered her troubles for she was only three years of age. He lost his two younger sisters, the family he felt the forced need to protect. He lost his family. _HE lost his family! The Volturi killed them!_

"The Volturi," I whispered, no better than he had. "I _hate_ them." My words filled my core as I realized my lifelong goal. _I hate the Volturi. I hate Caius! I'll kill him!_

"Nessie," Nahuel spoke softly, gripping my shoulders to pull me up as he sat up. He lowered his head again. "It's despicable of me to lose my composure in front of you like that. I'm sorry."

"What are you going on about? Why are you apologizing?" I stared at him fiercely, my emotions clouding my judgment once again. _This is what they call reckless._ I pushed him on his back none too gently. "You mean to tell me you've been holding this in all this time!?" I grit my teeth. _The Volturi have to be destroyed._ "You don't deserve this!" I shouted, staring him down. "You don't deserve none of this! The Volturi, they're the ones that should be suffering. They're the ones that should die!"

I was sure my words and my expression frightened him; because he immediately pulled me in his arms and held me with crushing force.

"Oh Nessie," he whispered, nuzzling the side of my head with his. "Oh no, Nessie, no."

_What does he mean no._ Revenge? Revenge is bad, but nothing he say -or anyone else- will change my mind. The Volturi _must_ be brought down once and for all.

* * *

- Changed POV-

I was disappointed; was an understatement to say in the least. But once Renesmee turned to me with crimson eyes I put my selfish needs aside. _She does and always will come first._

The sight before me enticed me -yet another understatement. Her reddish, brownish curls were brought in a bun during dinner with two chopsticks. She showed her skills with the utensils once we discovered that Kachiri had went out for Chinese food for us three that ate. There were a few curled strands that fell out and framed her face, and a bane that hung just above her glowing red orbs, dipping between her eyebrows where they met in a sort of X formation. Her cheeks held a slight blush in embarrassment, something I became used to and loved every time I was the source of it. But I wasn't causing it this time, seeing as I hadn't tried to.

She blinked innocently, causing my tongue to flick out and trace my lips. What would it harm to kiss her right now?

She blinked again, and her eyes became my focus once again. _She was thirsty_. I held back a groan. "Ah, you didn't hunt before the trip, did you?" She shook her head. I sighed, standing and taking her with me.

My eyes fell on the coyote. _Damned coyote, ruining such a good moment_. I glared for a second and crouched without thinking. The coward scurried off.

A satisfied smirk failed to reach my countenance, as Nessie stamped her foot and shouted, "You did that on purpose!" She was such a child I couldn't help but chuckle.

She stared at me furious, more at herself than me though. Confusing maybe? I watched as her chibi fury vanished and she now sported a drool. I chuckled again, wiping it away with my thumb. Her eyes flickered, but stayed focused on my neck. Wait -_my neck!? When did that happen?_ I suppose she didn't realize the drool or even me wiping it away given that she didn't blush. I wondered what was so fascinating about my neck for her to gawk at it in such a daze.

My hand clasped her flushed cheek, pulling her face closer to mine so that our lips were inches apart. Still no response. I felt my pride and self-worth shatter in a matter of milliseconds. _She's ignoring you' _my mind thought it funny to mention.

When my eyebrow began to tick -in result of my patience running thin- at her rejected attention, I tapped my index and middle finger against her temperate cheek to wake her up. _That was the only other explanation for her to take no notice of me._ Big ego, maybe?

"Come on, you wanna catch it don't you?" She broke from her revering, nodding curtly. I shook my head, setting off deeper into the forest with her on my tail.

-

Watching my Nessie straggle with that coyote was nothing short of alluring. But once she grew tired of their little game, she went straight in for the neck. The way she gulped the animal like an animal herself, her crimson eyes piercing in the moonlight- Oh, my Renesmee was divine. _I suppose divine isn't the way you describe such a brute as one of us._ The girl was a true vampire, a very enticing vampire in a short sundress. With brute force, I had to seize a crushing grip on the bark of the tree I stood on to prevent myself from shooting downwards and jumping her.

I was drawn from my thoughts and her figure when she began to drank in dry air. _Thirsty, maybe? _My mind rejoiced. I swear it was practically another person.

I dropped from the tree, watching her as she still continued to drink in the empty coyote. It was similar to me when I first began to change paths to vegetarianism. _It was horrible, plus I was still thirsty._ I killed nearly an entire horde of wolves before my cravings were satiated; but Nessie never drank human blood. This was peculiar.

"Nessie? Are you alright?" I asked. When she turned to me I was surprised to see still blaring crimson eyes. Those orbs were becoming more alluring by the second. Her eyes flickered to my neck again, mine following the tongue that traced her lips, and she shot off once more.

I trailed her, my focus never leaving her changing façade. Confusion, disgust, lust, hurt, and more expressions danced across her features as we reached a clearing; sending me drowning in my own perplexity. _What was so confusing? Why was she disgusted? Why was she hurt? What was she craving?_

_Was she thinking about drinking human blood? _The thought wasn't far off. It was clear that the coyote's blood did not satiate her cravings, and she's been staring at my neck for a good while now…

I was so caught up that I missed it when she turned directions carelessly, barreling into me and sending us both down and off the tree branch that held our leverage. Instinctively I curled in a ball, pressing her head against my chest protectively; intent on nothing but breaking her downfall.

When my back slammed unceremoniously against the ground -the mud doing nothing for me- my breath was wheezed out of my being rapidly. This brought about my limp appendages, as I was no longer able to hold on to Nessie. _Well - mission accomplished._ Or that's what I thought, as I noted her feeble attempt to regain her footing, resulted in her collapsing on my chest and taking away more of my breath.

My effort at saving us both the pain was definitely not the best idea I could have come up with: it failed miserably.

I sighed softly, running my fingers through her silky, thick curls. I felt her nose brush my neck, taking a sniff delicately. "Are you that thirsty, Ness?" I asked, letting my hand leave her hair to cup her cheek.. "To become so dizzy you aren't even able to get up on your own?" The blush on her face made me smile. _And our pride is renewed!_ I promise you, there's another man living in my head.

Nessie sniffed again, drawing my attention to her small nose, wrinkled up in in restraint. A memory lit my view, and I was pushing her head, gently, back to my neck. I spoke without realizing. "Go ahead." Her eyes widening, hope flaring despairingly across them; that's when I knew I was doing the right thing. I stroked her hair again. "I know you're thirsty."

And she was basically thrown into turmoil. Confusion and sadness the most prominent emotion crossing her expression. "Go - ahead?"

And here I was believing she would jump at the offer without thought. "Yeah." Now I officially thought she would go at it.

But instead- "Huh?" -was all I got.

I had to smile at that. Renesmee was just too much. What was I thinking? Maybe only I was ghastly enough to commit such treason by taking a bit out of my own lover. _If only she offered…_

Now I was positive someone else was most definitely living inside of my head.

She stared at me, then my neck. Then back at me, and to my neck once more. Her lip turned upwards in disgust. -Or dissatisfaction? The thought was definitely repulsive to her, maybe even taboo-ish. Reminding me a lot of myself.

* * *

_I backed away in horror, panicking even further when my back met a wall. I looked at my pursuer with petrified eyes. - Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating a bit._

"_W-what are you doing?" The brunette smiled mysteriously before jumping me. It wasn't until she buried her face in my neck, taking a delicate sniff, and when I felt the prick of her fangs did I push her repulsively at what she'd just done._

_She wiped my blood from her chin, smiling at me playfully. "H-how - how could you?" She burst into laughter._

_This was all funny to her, but what was running through my head was how disgusting the thought of drinking from her was. I wouldn't do something like that to my little sister. And as if catching a whiff of my thoughts she patted my back in a roughly -what was supposed to be comforting- manner._

"_Oh come on Nahuel, don't be that way."_

"_You - you _bit_ me."_

_Her sigh made my eye tick. I mean, how else did she expect me to feel? "So what, _big brother_." She circled me teasingly, that arrogant smile never leaving her face. "You're all high and mighty, big brother Nahuel. Aren't you? A little bite shouldn't have hurt so bad; and besides we share blood all the time."_

_That's when I noticed my other two sisters in the back of this dumpy cave that was our hide-out when they snuck away from Joham and met me here. They nodded sheepishly, agreeing to this nonsense._

"_Think of it this way Nahuel: I'm sure you read a few of those vampire books, and even seen the movies. They share blood all the time, whether it be for-" she wiggled her eyebrows. "intimate reasons, or just a means of survival." Elle put her hands on her hips triumphantly._

"_Where did you get this idea from?" I knew -absolutely knew she didn't come up with that on her on. If I wasn't mistaken…_

_Her triumph deflated, her eyes flicking back and forward hesitantly. I didn't even need her to reply after that. __**She knows just how much I hated the mention of our **_**father's**_** name.**_

_My eyes lowered. "You know, you really shouldn't listen to everything he says."_

"_But-" I shook my head._

_Elle felt that defying Joham was a sin, as did all my sisters. They couldn't even think of ever going against his orders, or even thinking on their own to make their own decisions. Which is why I beyond amazement with what I she said._

"_No. Fa- Joham rather we didn't feed from each other, he believed it would cause some difficulties he couldn't handle. But when Phoebe-" I heard a meep behind Elle -she didn't want me to know. "-bit Jacinta accidentally and nothing bad was the result, us feeding from each other was less work for him." She shook her head casually, dropping the thumb that had been pointing at Phoebe and Jacinta a moment ago. "The man's lazy, I'm telling you."_

_Me and my stupid compassion couldn't hold any anger for the man when she referred to him in such a manner. I chuckled softly. "Whatever, just don't bit me anymore. I need all the blood I can get." She chortled unattractively._

* * *

It was nice to see my sisters; but with Joham constantly biting down my neck about join him and put my gifts to use, I had to visit them in secret while Huilen kept him subjugated. I hated the fact that he had them under his control, that he could bend them to his every whim; but he did hold some compassion for my sisters. That was the only reason I left them with him; I thought he would keep them safe.

But where was I now? Hiding away from the Volturi -to keep my lover and little sister safe- that were trying their best to kill all half-breeds after they successfully exterminated my other two sisters. It was far worst than my worst nightmare: the death of my sisters by my father's hand.

But I had a new nightmare now: that the Volturi would succeed.

I didn't notice I was speaking to her about my thoughts during my episode with the sudden flashback of the past. I didn't notice I was showing everything I felt a the memory of my sisters. I didn't notice my reactions were troubling her.

I didn't know I began to cry - until she said it. "Please don't cry!"

I raised my arm to cover my face. It was disgraceful of me to show such horrid emotions that would cause nothing but distress; and in front of Nessie no less. "I'm sorry." I hated it. I hated the way my voice cracked. She gasped back a sob; the sound nearly tearing at my heart. "I don't want to - upset you." She shook her head against my neck. _That's not something can help.'_ was what she thought.

It was what she thought; it was what I thought. So long ago I couldn't help the way my sister felt about Joham; now, I couldn't help the outcome of there death. _I couldn't save them. _From my father. From the Volturi- _The Volturi_.What was I worth? If I couldn't even save my sisters. How did I expect myself to protect Nessie? How was I even worthy of being her lover? This pain - was worse than pain; this was pure torture. _If I were to lose her-_

Nessie's body racked with sobs, shivering subtly against my body. "Nessie," I held her tightly. "I'm sorry. It's despicable of me to lose my composure in front of you like that."

My back was suddenly against the ground once again. "What are you going on about? Why are you apologizing?" I didn't realize her anger until she was downright screaming at me. "You mean to tell me you've been holding this in all this time!? You don't deserve none of this! The Volturi, they're the ones that should be suffering. They're the ones that should die!"

"_Revenge?" Carlisle questioned. "Boy," he began, his natural sincerity leaving his face so that it was completely blank.__** He didn't need to sneer to look frightening. **__"An eye for an eye," he began, clamping his hand painfully on my shoulder -it would have snap had I been simply human. "__**shall**__ make the whole world blind."_

He was more than right, and it didn't take such great measures for him to prove it. Revenge was a deadly sin if you ask me: it _shall_ bring about nothing but its host downfall.

I took Nessie in my arms without thought, holding her to me with crushing force. _Just imagine if Carlisle heard the way his beloved Nessie was talking. If Huilen did, if her parents did._ And all because of me.

"Oh Nessie," Her words frightened me far more than you will ever know. "Oh no, Nessie, no."

Not on my account would I ever lose you. Physically or emotionally. _I __**will**_ _bring you back home in one piece. And that - will be __**far**__ away from the Volturi._

-

**Ohmigosh XAshBellaX!! How did you know I had an extra fluffy Edward Cullen pillow!? Star-chan and Coldlips - you, too will receive a fluffy pillow, but since you aren't the winners you both have to pay shipping and handling. Mwahahahaha!!**

**Anyways, back to the good stuff.**

**Oh my!! Yes people- if you have guessed right this IS the big plot of the story… The very thing that will excite you, make you cry, make you rejoice and all the other things stories with good plot will make you feel.**

**Now get ready, because-**

Jane:** *Smirks evilly* the story has just begun.**

Me:** *Hey!! You haven't shown up yet! Go back to the dressing room!!**

Jane: ***Saddens once realizes that her gift isn't effecting me*drags to trailer unenthusiastically* Yonne1104 doesn't own Twilight… or I'd be wearing a tutu. *shivers***

Me: **Ja ne (see you later in Japanese) Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Revenge Is Shameless

**Guys I am so sorry for neglecting you an update!! You see it was kind of hard for me to think up certain things and i didn't know what could possibly happen after Chap. 4. Yes, i admit sometimes I type things that-**

**Sasuke:** *Clears throat*

**Oh Yeah! - As you read this story I ask that you do one very important thing: -if you aren't foreign to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, and you know a fair amount of the three main characters feeling throughout the sudden fits of betrayal plaguing the entire season…**

**-Both with Naruto versus The Leaf Village and Sasuke versus Itachi. And the latest: Uchiha versus Konoha-**

**Then I ask you keep that in mind, especially a certain Uchiha Sasuke -it'll help you understand a whole lot more.**

* * *

**Sasuke: ***Arms folded*Eyes closed* She does not own Twilight, or Naruto, but she does fantasizes of being an Anime Character.

**Nahuel: ***Growls* That's my job! Wait your fic's update!

**Sasuke: ***Is already gone* ..._got bored_...

**Me: **Enjoy Mina! *Crosses arms and pouts* And I so totally don't wanna be an animated character.

**Nahuel: ***Get plastic fangs and Romanian accent* Yea, cuz she vants ta ve a _vampire…!!_

**Renesmee: **Weirdo *Follows Sasuke*

**Nahuel: ***Wails* Sweetie, come back!

"Nahuel, Ness- Renesmee! You guys have been gone for nearly six hours. What could there be in the woods so interesting, huh?" Zafrina stood at the back door; arms crossed, foot tapping, and eyebrows raising accusingly.

I immediately threw my arms up in defense. "No, no we were merely discussing matters." She didn't believe it. Two mates out alone for six hours _talking_? I sighed dejectedly. "and perhaps making out in peace and privacy." _Lie_.

She refrained from her accusatory stance and smiled. "I guess that's acceptable. Us vampires can make-out for hours on end." She walked in the house laughing.

I had to reframe from turning up my nose at her. _Kissing for hours?_ Well, I guess that wasn't so bad an idea. My eyes traveled to Nahuel at my side. He shrugged slightly, entering the house without a backwards glance.

_Well, that goes to show you if you should tell your boyfriend everything that's on your mind or not._ I followed sullenly._ He's such a conceited- _Sigh. Can I not even call him bad names in my mind? He's the one only thinking of himself, that freaking- Argh! This isn't working for me.

"Nessie! Watch out for the-!" More yells of my name that I was to weary to comprehend, then…

Then there was darkness.

* * *

"Owey." Were my waking words.

"What were you thinking of so intensely to miss the door altogether?" Nahuel asked, conking his knuckles against my forehead, shooting my headache up to the top notch. "Ooow." And now he was apologizing repeatedly.

I grabbed hold of his hand, my other holding my head, and kissed it genuinely. "I deserved that, I guess."

_And you deserve more!_ He-he, I didn't say that _-or think._

He pulled his hand away, shaking his head with a faint smile. "Hm," was all he said.

"Are you alright, Renesmee?" Zafrina worried across the table. We were currently in the dining room; what they call the Dining Hall.

I nodded. "Yup," shooting her a thumbs up.

"Good." She chuckled, walking around the table to our side. Leaning over the back of my chair, forehead nearly touching mine, she went on. "Because we're going somewhere today!"

My curiosity got to me, and I blurted, "Aren't we supposed to stay here, to avoid the Vol - tu-ri?"_ What's with the sudden change in mood?_

Zafrina was first to shake it off. "Don't be so casual about it Nessie, some people don't do good hearing _their_ name." At their she nodded toward Nahuel; with his eyes suddenly downcast.

That look was on his face again, and it was nearly impossible to withstand a sob. At first glance I would have burst into tears, but not now. Now; I wouldn't cry -I did enough already as it is- I would simply put an end to it. I've found the resolution.

The Volturi will - die.

I threw my arms around Nahuel's head, caressing the side of his cheek with mine. "It'll end soon," I mumbled reversely, for it had two meanings. Nahuel's hands gripped the back of my shirt that much tighter. I didn't know that he understood the meaning far too well.

_Oh no, Nessie, no._ He just didn't understand. It wasn't only for revenge, destroying the Volturi would save everyone, and then we could all live in peace. Many can come from hiding, from running for the rest of eternity. Nothing causing us to live in fear; we'd be - free.

But yes, that would be a problem considering there was no rules and regulations. All we needed was a restored Volturi. _Who would be the new leaders? _None but the ones worthy _Who would make up the new Volturi Guard? _None but the ones worthy.

_Who would take Aro's place?_ None but Car-

"-lisle?" My head snapped to the side of the Diner, and there was Kachiri back with more Chinese dangling from her arm to her hand; the other was busy holding her cell phone to her ear. "Oh, how are you?" With my grandfather on the other line.

"It was about time you guys called to check up on her!" Zafrina chuckled from the living room. "So what's up?" Kachiri questioned.

"Oh," I barely heard. "We're … just wanted … on Nessie." I tilted my head, putting the pieces together.

"We're.. leaving? And just wanted to check on Nessie?" There was a sudden burst of applause from the phone and Father Carlisle was practically yelling at me. "Oh great job Renesmee! I see you've been working on your enhanced hearing! You always learn so fast! Papa is proud of you!"

"As am I!" Mother Esme resounded. I nearly sweat-dropped.

There were a few more mumbles before Kachiri handed the phone to me. "Yes?"

"How are things, Renesmee?" It was Uncle Jasper. My face all but broke into a splitting smile. Oh how I missed his scrutinizing gazes and lectures. He was like my mentor and senpai in so many ways.

"Things are grea-" It wasn't after I said this that I realized I was going through the most complicated thing of all times. _This would be my first time lying to Uncle Jasper about something so serious._

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" He may not be able to read into my emotions from this distance, but any perceptive person could tell if something was wrong.

"Well, I…" I didn't want to tell him. Not now when I was confused and would be easily talked out of my resolve. Not when everyone else could hear. _Maybe later._ "I don't want to admit this, but I'm a little homesick." There was a sudden slam of a door. "Um, what was that?"

"just-" Sudden movement and static -maybe even shouts?- then… "Nessie! Are you okay? Do you want me to come get you?! It's settled, I'm on my way! Emmett!"

"Ro-Rosalie! No, no I'm fine. My vacation isn't over. Me and Nahuel need all the time we can get."

Silence.

"Edward!" Then my father was on the phone. "It's time for you to come home," he said calmly. Knowing him he was probably yelling obscenities in his head toward everyone that allowed me to go on this trip except mom.

"Dad!" He stopped mid-sentence. I wonder what he was saying. "I was just kidding!" Next was Mom. "Oh, Renesmee, I miss you!"

I loved my mom so much! She was the only one I could handle -probably because she was the only one that was normal. "I miss you too mama." In all truth I guess you can say I was homesick. I constantly thought about what each member of my family would have done had they been here. It was nice talking with them all _-even as they childishly argued over who's turn it was to get the phone when I could still hear them all clearly if they didn't._ "You, too. Love ya. Bye!" And a deep breath.

I chucked the phone exhaustedly in Kachiri's direction. She snatched it just as it was about to land on her nose. "That was something."

"Something indeed." And they all laughed _-including Nahuel?!_ Man, my family was embarrassing.

-

"Stop it already!" I shouted. Nahuel wasn't laughing anymore like the others. Once he realized my murderous aura he immediately stopped. Or so I thought, but as we walked up the stairs I saw the laughter dancing through his eyes. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I couldn't help it.

"You're such a child, Nessie." He grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me down the centered hall, and entering the third door on the left. My room was to the right.

The room we entered was white. Completely white. The king-sized bed in the middle of the room, a padded white comforter and pillows. A white rug before it over the russet carpet, and white curtains. I could have been in heaven. The bath door to the left and closet door to the right were both white. The wall was a shady auburn.

My room no different; except with yellow walls and a honey mustered colored carpet. All his white was the same as mine. "…Your room looks better…"

He laughed sheepishly, his face saying 'random, eh?' I knew him too well -I love it! "Come here," he muttered from the bed. I did, taking more than a second to mount the gigantic monstrosity. I crawled into his arms, lying my head on his chest. I loved it when he stroked my hair.

"Where do you and Huilen live, Nahuel?"

"Here." I looked up at him, and he met my gaze. _He lived here?!_ His lips parted amusedly. It didn't take much for me to close the distance between us.

I melded our bodies together, kissing him passionately. And not just once, but again and again and again. Then I stopped. "Do you know what they have planned for us today?"

"Not a clue," he mumbled huskily. I blushed deeply. He pulled me back in for another kiss. I parted my lips and he did the same. _How long would this last?_ I craved him like I did nothing else, but did he? I was surprised when his heart beat slowed and his breathing deepened.

"Nahuel!" I shouted once his eyelids closed reluctantly. It took me a moment to realize what really happened. _He went to sleep? - While we were kissing?! You insolent fool!_

I couldn't help nor stop the smile that crossed my face as I watched him. He didn't look peaceful, not with his nose puckering and his eyebrows furrowing. He looked more like a troubled child.

And that's when my smile faltered. Because, my Huelito _is_ a troubled child. All I wanted to do at first was cry until I could cry no more. _But acting like a four year old would not save my 150 year old lover._ "I will save you, Nahuel. I'll save you from this suffering."

No one would understand how I feel. Being with the man I loved everyday and every night made me so happy I would have overlooked the misfortune of my own family. Just imagine how I felt with a lover who could not share my joy. A part of my happiness was the consideration that I made my lover happy. But how could I? When he felt bad for being so exultant at a time like this.

This revenge nonsense caused him to not avenge his sisters. He couldn't find justice for their death because of the stupid 'an eye for an eye' saying. He was being talked out of doing what was right. How would his sister's find justice? How could the dead rest with their killers living luxuriously with impunity? This was wrong, all wrong.

But no matter: I would become Nahuel's avenger.

"Hey, Nessie?" I was surprised to hear him say. _When did he wake?!_

"H-hm?"

"Kiss me.. Again." Was his completely random request.

I couldn't shake the shock and embarrassment streaking across my face. I just lied there, silent.

"Okay, then."

For some reason, his response had me- "Okay, fine!" I lifted my head and puckered my lips. Though my eyes were squinted closed, I could see him leaning up towards me slowly. Then he pulled up and out of my arms.

I sat up, blinking repeatedly. _He asks me for a kiss - and rejects it?_ He placed his finger on my still puckered lips. "Never mind. I don't want you to do something you don't want to." _This again?_ This time I couldn't hold back a sweat-drop.

Blinking once again I looked away, then looked back at him and mumbled, "but I _want_ to…"

He chuckled a bit, asking, "Are you sure?'

"…yes…" I know I was acting childish, but I just couldn't help it.

Nahuel laughed, pulling me back down with him to the mattress. "Alright then," and kissed me passionately. As always the first reaction was a shiver of warmth spreading through my cold limbs. Then the accelerated breathing. My arms circled his shoulder blades, as did his around my waist. Lying on top of him and kissing like there was no tomorrow caused the third and final reaction.

Devotion so intense my heart drummed erratically.

"Renesmee!" _Damn her…_ What was up with people ruining my and Nahuel's most precious kisses?

"At least she knocked." I climbed up off of him. He stood and opened the door.

"This time," I mumbled, throwing my arms across my chest with my cheek puffed outward dramatically.

"Sorry, sorry, but weren't you two kissing up a storm not too long ago, _Nessie_?" Kachiri was always the most daring of the three.

My growl was cut short by Nahuel's "What do you want?" drawl. He stepped back to let her enter, and she flounced in as if she were welcomed, plunking down on the edge of the bed. "What is it?" he asked again when she didn't speak. He's impatient, I've come to find out _-especially with me_. The thought didn't offend me at all.

"Eh? Why in such a hurry, we do have an eternity you know?" Her smile was dazzlingly annoying.

"Please don't play with me," he sighed, leaning on the frame of the door. His eyes were downcast, but out of sheer exasperation.

Kachiri smiled, leaping from the bed energetically. Now I really wanted to know why she was here. "We're going to a ball."\

…

"Nahuel," I muttered. He seized the doorknob and held the door ajar. "Goodbye."

She waved him off. "Oh no, this ball is more important than you think." and sat on the mattress once again. "The Cullens have been informed by Alice that the _Volturi_ will not be arriving there as they thought. Instead they were coming here."

_What?!_ Did they figure it out already? "When did this happen?"

"Just recently." All play and amusement had left her face.

"What are we going to-" She held up her hand.

"They do not know you are here. Not yet at least. Alice and Edward have come up with a strategy for this unexpected occurrence. They are all on their way as we speak, including the wolf."

I looked at Nahuel, he was completely unresponsive to this news. "Are they the ones hosting this _ball_?" he asked.

Kachiri shook her head. "A close friend of theirs, but I wouldn't go on such seeing as Aro still believes he and Carlisle are _close_ friends. This friend of theirs invited the Volturi for more guest. This ball is being held here, in Brazil."

"It's too soon," I muttered inattentively.

"What's too soon," was Kachiri's immediate reply. My peripheral caught Nahuel's narrowing eyes.

"Nothing." She wasn't easily persuaded. "seeing them again, I guess. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying." She fell for it, Nahuel didn't.

The mischievous Amazon arose from the bed. "It's today." and turned to face me. "Now, Renesmee, I won't force you to this ball, but as an order from your coven I ask that you do please consider." And she was gone.

My back came in contact with the mattress before I knew it. "Just what are you planning, Nessie?" was growled in my ear. I looked at Nahuel innocently. "Don't lie to me. I've seen it in your eyes, your actions. I _heard_ you, Nessie. Both then and just a moment ago. I ask that you let go of this silly resolve you have come up with since _then."_

So he did know, this whole time, and played like he was oblivious the entire time. I shouldn't have underestimated all he came up with about me since we first became lovers. I knew quite a lot about him also; like how much he feels the need to lock me away at the look on my face. I smoothed out my expression, but I could not force a smile to cross my lips.

Not only that, but he thought it was _silly._ My _trying_ to desperately help him. No, oh no, he's the one who's silly. Being drawn from justice by a few words and open threats from a man like Carlisle. No, this wasn't Nahuel, this wasn't my god. He would have faced this as no other would, the meaning of revenge becoming nothing but a dull nuisance to his hardcore resolve. But he wasn't, and he suffered for it.

In all honesty, I, too, would have fell into submission under Father Carlisle's words and fearful actions; but not after today, not after seeing how much agony he was really in.

I could only imagine if my family were brutally torn from me by the cruel Volturi cowards; If they had killed my aunts and uncles and left me to grieve. My heart would surely crumble under the pressure, and I would fall into a dark abyss so deep it would have been equivalent to losing a lover. Everyday and night a repeat of before, living and never dieing. Never finding the courage to take my own life, and hating myself for it. I would grieve, mourn and lament the day the Volturi appeared before me. My life would have been nothing but an insensible void.

I would feel no better than Nahuel. Maybe a bit worse; but then a bit better. He feels pain and joy: finding his lover, and losing his sisters no far from a week of each other. How can you feel joy and pain at the same time without feeling like a monster for it? How could he live in happiness with the quacking thought that his sisters were _murdered_ before he -their big brother- could protect them?

How would _you_ feel if the murderers of your little sisters were still out there, but never given the chance to fall to the deep, dark depths of revenge: being pushed from all sides in a direction _others_ believed to be right. Too confused to find your own way.

_How did he do it?_ How did he stand before me with a smile, in passion and ecstasy, for hours on in? How did he _feel_ about this?

He was - suffering. My Nahuel-

His lips crashed against mine with a fierce fervor. Both passion and reverence filled his heart and hands as they pushed past my dress. "You're so suddenly into it now," I teased whence his lips left mine to trace down my jaw. I couldn't stop the chuckle when he stilled.

He pulled himself off of me, a look of disgust blanketing his face. I didn't know if it were towards me or himself. My smile immediately disappeared. The thought had me saddened. _What if he was disgusted with me? Did vengeance repulse him so much?_

"I'm leaving."

"Na-" The front and back door were both thrown open before I could finish.

* * *

**I NEED YOUR HELP!! And if you want this story to survive I suggest you listen. Lately, I've been slacking off on my duties, but it isn't my fault! You see I was- No no no!! To get straight to it- I'M FEELING FAINT SIGNS OF THE HORRIBLE DISEASE: WRITERS BLOCK!!**

***Wails* And so soon in the game too! :,( Now I have a perfect plot so no thanks for that, what I need is ideas! Conditions:**

**1) **It has to involves the Volturi -mainly Jane!! :( Fine, nevermind.

**2)** It HAS to occur at the "Ball" That is soon to take place.

**3) And it MUST NOT stray from what I already have written.**

**So get to it peasants!! Press that grayish/green-worded button right now!! _Hard... _and review commoners! -I've been watching Shugo Chara too much ~Desu**

**Ikuto:***Holds back laughter* Press that button... _Hard_ *Chuckles*

**Amu: **_...Pervert..._

**Ikuto: ***Pulls Amu against chest* But _you_ married me, Amu~koi *Purrs*

**Amu: ***Blushes* ...Pervert...

**R&R Mina!!!(Japanese for everyone)**


End file.
